Trouble
by I'llDieLaughingAtYou
Summary: Something is wrong and Kirihara has to leave to meet someone in USA, Marui is sad and misses him.
1. Train Station

He walked out of the house and down the street, music was blasting in his ears from the red earbud connected to his ipod. He wore ripped jeans and his old soccer jersey from his team. A messenger bag was thrown casually over his shoulder and he was walking along in red and black etnies. His emerald eyes sought out nothing as he walked along the street towards the bus station, he felt as if he was in his own world, but he could see everything around him still. He was numb, feeling nothing, not even the fresh air brushing against him. People passed him, most just going on, not looking at him. They were in their own world too. A voice called out to him, but his music was too loud, and then there was no music. Someone had ripped the earbuds out of his ears, and now the person was standing in his way.

"Kirihara, c'mon your music was too loud, you couldn't even hear Marui." The person in front of him focused to be Niou-sempai and Kirihara's mind became clear.

" Sumimasen, sempai." Kirihara muttered and then tried to walk around Niou-sempai. A loud gasp was heard behind him.

"D-Did Kirihara just say something polite?" Kirihara turned aorund to see the entire Rikkidai team behind him. He mentally groaned and then pulled out his cell phone to look at the time. It was 11:45

" Fuck!" Kirihara hissed

" Akaya! Don't swear." Kirihara glanced at Sanada-fukubuchou before nodding and walking around Niou-semai.

"Oi Kirihara where are you going?" Kirihara slumped down and groaned.

"I have to go the train station. So leave me alone." He began to walk faster but Niou- sempai followed.

"Where are you gonna go Kirihara? You're coming back right? Who are you going to see? Why are you going." Kirihara began to shake in frustration and turned around with his hand slightly raised.

" Niou that's enough, it's none of our buisness where Akaya is going." Yukimura-buchou smiled at Kirihara but the boy was unresponsive, Yukimura frowned. "Everything is alright though isn't Akaya?" Said boy shrugged and headed towards the station.

"I sure as hell hope so Buchou. For my sake... and her's." And then Kirihara was gone.

Yukimura sighed at Akaya's back and turned back to the store they had all come out of. Everyone looked at his back as he rentered the store.

"Why didn't Mura-Buchou stop Kirihara, Fukubuchou?" Marui glanced at his co-captian and waited.

"I... don't know Marui." Sanada headed into the shop after Yukimura and Niou snickered.

"Who else here thinks that Fukubuchou has a thing for Mura-buchou?" Eevryone raised their hand.

Marui sat in the store playing with his ice cream and with his tennis team surrounding him, except for Kirihara, his most favorite thing besides sweets. Yukimura glanced at him from time to time but thankfully didn't say anything to him. Marui placed a piece of bubble gum in his mouth and stood up.

"I've got to get home before Kaa-san gets mad. Bye minna-san!" Marui left the store and headed down the road to his secret hide away. He pushsed away the branches that covered the entrance to his hide out and then stepped inside. Marui looked around, seeing if anything was wrong or out of place and sighed when nothing was. He plopped down in a comfy little nitch at the base of a tree and nodded off.


	2. Airport

Kirihara walked down the street, finally rid of his tennis team. It was almost 12:00 and he needed to get on the train soon or else he would miss it. After walking for a couple of minutes he saw the station in front of him, a small sigh of relief escaped and he smiled slightly before it was replaced with a frown. 'Onee-chan.' Tears filled his eyes everytime he thought of his oler sister, she was sick, in America. The doctors called this morning to tell him it had gotten worse. Kirihara glared at the ground and furiously brushed away his tears, 'I'm not going to cry, I am going to see Onee-chan and she will live and then maybe she will come back home.' He nodded and stepped up to a man taking the tickets.

"Got a ticket son?" The man stared at him suspiciously so Kirihara handed him the ticket and got on the train. There was one seat left, next to some lady with a cat by her feet. 'Well,' Kirihara thought. 'Hopefully it can't get worse.' Kirihara fell asleep far into the train ride with the old lady at his side for company. Kirihara thought her insane because she was talking to her cat before he had fallen alseep. A loud voice came over the speaker phone and Kirihara jolted awake from the noise.

"We will be arriving in Hokkidaio in a few minutes, please pack up your things and get ready to unboard. Thank you for traviling with us today, please have a good day." The intercom fell silent and Kirihara grabbed his bag from underneath the seat. Soon enough in two minutes the train had pulled up into the station and people began to file out the doors onto the platform. 'The airport should be near by.' Kirihara thought and started off out through the double doors. The street was busy and loud and Kirihara was sure that he would wake up with a lot of bruises in the morning from getting shoved and bumped into. He walked around half a mile down the road before the airport came into veiw, and Kirihrara had to stop the urge to run ahead and get there to leave as soon as possible. He walked through the spinning doors and into the lobby are of the airport. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a ticket that was given to him from the letter he recieved yesterday night and then grabbed his pasport from his bag. Kirihara approached the small line of people getting their carrry-on bags checked and waited for about 10 minutes before it was his turn.

"If you have any liquids in your bag you have to go to the other section to get them checked. Only one bag is allowed for a carry-on, any metal you have on your person has to be taken off and placed in this bin to be scanned. This includes shoes, cell phones, i-pods, and anything else of the like." A middle aged man said in a monotone voice. Kirihara sighed and put all of the above said in the bin, pushed his bag through, and walked through the metal detector. Thankfully it didn't go off and he got his things back with no fuss. He threw his shoes back on, plugged the i-pod back in, and placed his cell in his back pocket before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading towards gate number: 12. Kirihara skimmed through his songs, trying to find his favorite visual kei band Antic Cafe, he stopped when he came upon the song Tekesuta Kousen.

_Boku no shiranai basho e nigetai Hito ni se wo mukeru koto ni nareta ne_

_Dokoka tooku ni sugata wo keshitara Sagashite kureru hito dareka imasuka?_

_Dare no tame ni ikiteruka kangaetetemo kotae wa dete konai _

_Honto wa ne, sou sukoshi dake, tayoretakute kitai wo shiteitanda_

The music pounded through the headphones into his mind, soothing him, and brining a sort of peace to him.

_"Yume mita goro wa hitori de iru no ga kowakute iya de"_

_"Te ni shita nukumori wo jouzu ni kaesu yuuki ga nakute" _

_"Massugu nobiteku minna no kao wo miru no ga kirai de"_

_"Ibasho ga hoshii no, kono machi no naka, hitori ni shinai de"_

All thoughts of his older sister feld his mind, almost as if he was falling asleep.

_Shitte kudasai Kiite kudasai Soshitara tsuyoku nareru kara_

_Hitsuyou to sareru koto wa kitto kaete kureru kara _

_Shitte kudasai Kiite kudasai Boku ga koko ni iru koto wo _

_Yuuki wo dashite uketomeru Kimi no ai mo zenbu_

_Itsumo no doori de kimi ni deatta Unmei nante shinjite nakatta_

_Taisetsu na mono wo hitotsu Mitsuketa kedo taishou wa ookikute_

_Shinjiru mono wa nani yori mo kowakute Namida ga koboresou de_

_"Mail ga konai, denwa ga konai Nani wo shiteru no?"_

_"Aru koto, nai koto, souzou suru to kokoro ga itakute"_

_"Kokoro no soko de sakendeimasu Ai ga hoshii yo"_

_"Tsuyogaru koto de jibun no yowasa wo wasurete mitari"_

_Shitte kudasai Kiite kudasai Soshitara tsuyoku nareru kara_

_Hitsuyou to sareru wa kitto kaete kureru kara_

_Shitte kudasai Kiite kudasai Boku ga koko ni iru koto wo_

_Yuuki wo dashite uketomeru Kimi no ai mo zenbu_

"Gate 12 now loading. Gate 12 now loading. Please look around you to see if any of your personal belongings are there. Gate 12 is now loading."

_Onaji keiken wo tsundeta kimi wa Boku no ichiban no rikaisha de_

_Kyoukan wo oboeru tabi Kizuna ga fukamaru _

_Kurushimi ya shougai nante Bokutachi no teki janai yo ne_

_Hitosuji no hikari Issho ni ayunde ikou_

_Shitte kudasai Kiite kudasai Boku ga soba ni iru koto wo_

_Kanashii toki wa itsumo zutto egao ageru yo_

_Shinjiru koto, wasureteta ne, kimi no chikara ni naritai yo _

_Door no mukou no mirai wa kitto Egao afureteru_

Kirihara sighed slightly angry for a reason even he could not understand, and followed the stream of people to gate 12.


	3. Plane Rides and Memories

When the plane finally loaded and everyone was settled waiting for lift off Kirihara calmed down and began to think about everything. His sister and how she was sick, she was the person he always turned too, she had watched over him whenever times were shitty or when his father started beating on him. (A/N Literally. In this story Kirihara was abused.) She was his gaurdian angle, or she was until she got sick. Things all went down from there, his mother hated him, the abuse from his father got worse, he couldn't pay attention is school anymore and the Rikkai regulars were starting to worry about him. Kirihara's sister was diagnosed with a rare but dangerous type of cancer when he was 11 and she was 14, his life was ruined then.

_Flashback:_

_"Aka-chan! C'mon! Hahahah, the water is so warm, c'mon you baka." A smiling, giggling girl of 14 splashed around in the water to prove that it was safe and then proceeded to drag her Ouotou in with her, laughing the entire time._

_"O-Onee-chan, matte!" Akaya shrieked slightly as his feet touched the water but as his sister dragged him in further the more used to it he got._

_"Hahahah, see baka? The water is fine, it's not gonna swallow you up." Naomi giggled and reached a hand up to ruffle Akaya's hair, he grumbled and pushed her hand away._

_"'M not a baka Onee-chan." He smiled at her happily._

_"Naomi! Akaya! Get over here, the food is ready." Both of the sibilings head shot around towards where the sound was coming from and saw their mother waving a hand at them, telling them to get out of the water. Naomi glanced at Akaya before swimming to the shore as fast as she could._

_"A-Ka-Ya! I'll get there before you do!" Akaya frowed and shot foward, not wanting to be beat by his Onee-chan. _

_"Onee-chan! No fair, you got a head start!" Naomi laughed silently at her brother and wrapped a towel around her waist before pulling Akaya up and out of the water, then she pulled him towards their mother. While they were eating they talked about everything that came to mind but most of the time Naomi sat there silent, occasionaly wincing. When Akaya noticed her wince for the tenth time he turned to her. "Onee-chan? What's wrong." Naomi shook her head at him, closed her eyes and gasped in pain and fell backwards off the bench, unconcious. "ONEE-CHAN!"_

_End Flashback_

Kirihara clenched his eyes closed and curled up on the seat as the plane lifted up. He trembled slightly at the horrible memory and then gasped as more unwantedly came. He quickly put in his headphones and pressed _play_ on his ipod to drown out his memories. Soon enough his mind became blank and he sat unmoving for the rest of the plane trip.

(A/N: Yeaaa...lol sorry it is so short but I cant think of what to do next. review please!)


	4. Derek

A hard shove to his shoulder jolted Kirihara awake instantly, he glanced around wairily, taking in the people and isles. _Aa, the plane._ He reached for his bag and stood up, pausing to glare at the person who had shoved him, and then entered the isle to wait for the others exiting. Music blared in his eyes and he remembered that the ipod was still on and vaugely wondered how the hell he had fallen asleep with the music on. Mentally shrugging he finally got off the plane and headed towards the lobby, pulling out his cell on the way. He dialed in a quick number and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the line to be picked up.

"Yo, this is Derek. 'M not here right now leave a message if you want but if I hate you 'm not gonna call you back, that includs slutty girls like Sarah. Byebye." Kirihara growled inot the phone and glared at a kid passing by, the kid freaked and walked faster to get to his parents.

"You fricken idiot, pick up your damn phone. I'm in the airport lobby now, if you don't pick me up in 1 hour and 1/2 I'm going to hitchhike." Kirihara ended the call and plopped down in a near by chair. Five minutes latter his cell vibrated.

"Akaya! You're here? Okay I'm gonna come and get you now, stay there, no hitchhiking okay?" The voice on the other line sounded frantic and made Kirihara smirk. "...You'ew smirking at me aren't you?" Kirihara nodded and then, after realising that Derek couldn't see him and answered with a 'yes'. "Good, stay put. See you soon."

(I FORGOT ALLLLL ABOUT MARU-CHAN!!! gomen. 3)( -------- that was an A/N)

Marui sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, he saw trees all around him and began freaking out. "Nonononononono! I spent the night here???? Kaa-san is going to KILL me. Aaaaah this is bad." Marui stood up, ducked under the branches and ran for home. When he got there his little twin brothers sat on the front stoop, asleep. "Gakis?" Marui smiled fondly at them. _They arent half as annoying when they're asleep. I've got to remember that._ Tsuki, the younger twin moaned and opened his eyes. Marui watched as Tsuki's eyes went wide and he pushed his older twin awake.

"Aki! Wake up!" (A/N Yea I just made up their names, and I don't know if they get along or not but whatever.)

"Nng...urusai baka.' Aki mumbled.

" Is that any way to treat your outou Aki?" Marui felt like laughing as Aki's reaction matched Tsuki's perfectly.

"Aniki!!" Both said simultaniously. Marui smiled at his brothers and held them tight when they both launched at him for a hug.

Warm arms wrapped around his upper torso in a strong safe grip and a happy voice chimed loudly in his ear making him jump. "Akaya!" Kirihara smiled slightly, turned around in Derek's arms and huged his old friend.

"Derek! You're finally here." Derek rolled his red eyes and smirked.

"Well I couldn't let you stay overnight here, someone might rape you or something." Kirihara sighed at Derek's twisted logic and stood up.

"C'mon lets go then, you can tell me about Onee-chan in the car." Kirihara lifted his bag from the floor, grasped Derek's wrist and tugged the boy along out the doors of the airport, not seeing his friend's sad look. When they were seated in the car Kirihaara opened his mouth to say something but Derek interrupted him with a quiet "Dont" Kirihara glanced at him puzzled so Derek said something else. "Akaya, the doctors, they, they don't think that Naomi is going to live, she isnt doing good and-" Kirihara shook his head and began t0 cry silently in the passengers seat. Derek pulled over, held Kirihara in his arms and let the boy cry.

(A/N OMG what is going to happen next?? Lol, I have no freaken clue. 8X)


	5. AN

I am very sorry but I am going to discontinue this story. I can't think of anything else to write for it and frankly I think it was a shitty story anyway. Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed it.

Sorry again

Yuki


End file.
